PMSing ninjas
by ElissaWolf
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten are PMSing what sort of trouble will the four girls get into? Rated for strong language and stupid situations. oh and so far the pairings are naruhina, tenneji n maybe more soon if someone requests one...
1. Birds and Beds

Me: Don't own Naruto

Ino: Nooooooooooooo -hic- my bird

Tenten: Shut up Ino before I kill all the bloody birds

Hinata: Go on then

Ino: No don't!

Tenten: Fine

Sakura: dam it

Story: Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten are PMSing...

please take this time to feel sorry for all Konoha and most of all... the male ninjas that are on the girls teams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino were living in a quite large house near the edge of the leaf village courteously of Hinata's father, they are all 16 years old and have been living together for a month now.

-Smash-

"What the fuck! Grrrrrrrrr Tenten why is my bed in the back garden?" asked the purple haired girl stood in Tenten's bedroom leaning on her wall looking extreamly pissed off.

Tenten looked over at the girl and smirked, "oh the birds were anoying me and your bed was the biggest thing from your bedroom I could throw at them" she replied smugly.

"Why from...", Hinata stopped and smiled, "Fine then" she said grinning jumping in the space next to Tenten in the double bed and snuggled up in the coversnext to her.

"HINATA GET OUT OF MY BED NOW!" shouted Tenten at the girl laid in bed with her.

"HOW 'BOUT NO! YOU THREW MINE OUT THE WINDOW SO TILL YOU GET UP AND GET IT FOR ME I'M HERE!" Hinata shouted back, angrily glaring at Tenten who glared back.

"Will you two shut up I can hear you from my bedroom" said Ino groggily rubbing her eyes from the doorway with a very angry look in her eyes when she saw the two girls arguing.

Tenten looked over at Ino frowning, "Hey Ino tell her to get out of my bed" Tenten moaned pulling the covers off Hinata quickly.

Hinata quickly snatched the covers back off Tenten, "I will if you go get mine out of the back garden" Hinata growled at Tenten nicking her pillow.

Ino looked very confused, "why is your bed in the garden?" she asked curiously looking at Hinata.

Hinata smiled sweatly and tilted her head sightly, "Oh someone threw it out of the window... TENTEN!" Hinata shouted in Tenten's ear then clabbered out of the bedroom stamping her feet like a two year old cursing as she went.

Hinata stomped down to the kitchen to find Sakura having a very one sided argument with the eggs…

"Eww why are you so slimy stupid eggs! god you piss me off!" Sakura shouted at the eggs, throwing them all against the wall.

"Sakura! Grrr now we have to go buy some more you idiot, now come on" said Hinata putting on some socks and trainers and dragged Sakura out of the house quickly both still in their pyjamas; Hinata wore a silky purple tank top and shorts, Sakura wore the same but in pink and slippers.

Hinata and Sakura walked down the street and began to hear whispers about them being idiots and that their too lazy to get changed while others were saying how hot they looked and so on.

This made the girls not so happy bunnys...

**With Ino and Tenten**

"Right I'm confused why did you throw her bed out of the window?" asked Ino rubbing her temples still stood in the doorway.

Tenten who was now in her onsuit said, "birds were anoying me".

Ino out of no where broke down and started crying, "w-why d-d-did you t-try t-t-to kill m-my b-irdeys?" she whimpered to Tenten who burst throw the door when she heard the girl crying her tooth brush still in her mouth.

Tenten took her tooth brush from her mouth, "I didn't try to kill them... just tried to hurt them alot" she said walking back into the bathroom rolling her eyes.

"Oh... I'll go make b-breakfast" she sniffed walking out of Tenten's bedroom.

"Whatever" Tenten shouted back.

Ino walked down to the kitchen to see egg everywhere... she broke down again, "arrrrrrrrrrrrrrr someone killed my eggs -hic- they killed all my baby birdeys" she whimpered crawling into the corner of the kitchen rocking back and forth.

"HEY INO WHY YOU CRYING" Tenten shouted from her bedroom.

When Tenten got no answer she was confused, "What the hells up with her" she growled when she felt she was being ignored.

**With Hinata and Sakura**

"Arggggggg why did you hit that old lady you Idiot" Hinata shouted over at Sakura who was running right behind her away from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ermmm she gave me a look"

"YOU STUCK CARROTS UP YOUR NOSE, EVER THINK THATS WHY?" Hinata shouted loudly at Sakura stumbling over a rock on their way back to the house; having failed to buy eggs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arggggggggggg all my storys have a short first chap o.O

:O

Will Hinata and Sakura escape Naruto and Sasuke?

Will Hinata get her bed back?

Will Ino cry again?

Will I shut up?

Find out out next time on PMSing ninjas

Read and Review please :P

Flames accepted :P


	2. colour coordinate?

Me: Don't own Naruto

Sakura: I can't believe we're being chased because I punched that old lady

Hinata: -.-

Ino: You killed my old lady?

Sakura: WTF?

Tenten: Not again...

Thank you

NarutosMego

The Goddess of the Madhouse

Neji's fangirl  
ninja-witch

for the reviews :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**

"Arggggggg why did you hit that old lady you Idiot" Hinata shouted over at Sakura who was running right behind her away from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ermmm she gave me a look"

"YOU STUCK CARROTS UP YOUR NOSE, EVER THINK THATS WHY?" Hinata shouted loudly at Sakura stumbling over a rock on their way back to the house; having failed to buy eggs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Sakura finally arrived at the house, the two flung open the door and began parading round the house trying to baricate all the doors throwing random objects infront of the door then running into the kitchen and covering the windows with planks of wood.

Tenten watched as the girls pulled the fridge infront of the door she was clearly confused, "What are you doing?" she asked the two worried girls.

Hinata turned to her knocking some ice from the fridge, "Sakura punched an old woman and now Naruto-kun and Sasuke-teme is after the idoit and me" Hinata answered shotting Sakura a quick glare.

Hinata looked up at Tenten to see her eyeing the ice on the floor in a wierd way...

Tenten's eyes widened when she saw the ice, "GIVE ME THE ICE!" she shouted diving to the floor and grabbing all the ice she could carry then poceeded out of the room and into the kitchen to see Ino unbaricating the windows whimpering as she did.

"Ino what are you doing?" asked Tenten curriously still holding the ice close to her.

Ino turned round to look at Tenten tears in her eyes, "Someone tried to kill me windows" Ino whimpered sightly then went back to pulling the wood off the windows.

Tenten sweat dropped, "Your joking right?" Tenten asked trying not to laugh.

"No!" Ino shouted ripping the boards off the windows and throwing them behind her almost hitting Tenten.

Tenten sighed, left the room with her ice and made her way to her bedroom not wanting to dodge anymore planks of wood.

**With Sakura and Hinata**

Sakura and Hinata had finally finished baricating the door but Sakura wasn't happy with it at all and was almost crying, "It's not colour co-ordinated Hinata-chaaaaaaan" she moaned trying to move some of the items infront of the door into a colour co-ordinated state.

"SAKURA STOP IT NOW!" Hinata shouted grabbing the items from her and putting them back.

Sakura turned to her and started to give her puppy dog eyes, "Colour co-ordinate Hinataaaaaa" she maoned once again. Hinata heard a loud banging on the door Hinata activated her bakaugan to see.. Naruto she shushed Sakura and listened to hear what the boy wanted to say.

"HINATA, SAKURA COME OUT WE JUST WANT TO TALK!" shouted Naruto from behind the baricated door banging a little.

"PISS OFF!" Hinata shouted loudly back.

"HUH HINATA WHATS WRONG WITH YOU YOUR NEVER LIKE THIS!" Naruto shouted in a sweet but loud voice.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "YEH GET USED TO IT for one week" she said quietly at the end.

"FINE" shouted Sasuke and Naruto in unison not hearing what she said last.

Hinata turned to Sakura glaring, "good lot of help you were" she said with flames in her eyes.

Sakura herself was almost in tears... no wait she was in tears, "c-c-c-col-our c-co-o-ordinate hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" she wailed crawling away from the angry Hyuuga quickly and started snucking her thumb in the corner of the room.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR YOU IDIOT!" Hinata shouted in pure anger storming down to the kitchen to see the windows fully unbaricated and stood there was... Naruto and Sasuke who quickly jumped away when they saw Hinata enter the kitchen.

Hinata's eye widened, "Tenten get your weapons out we have unwanted visiters" Hinata shouted down the hall smirking evily.

Tenten smirked when she heard the girls voice, she grabbed all available weapons and proceeded down to the kitchen, "here we go Hinata... now were is our target?" questioned Tenten looking round the room.

Hinata smiled sweatly, "they went to get reinforcments"

"Hmph this should be fun.. SAKURA, INO COME ON WE'RE PLAYING A FUN GAME" Tenten shouted, she smirked when she heard the two girls sccurying down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Hinata took one of the weapons, "so the war has began" she said smirking.

Ino looked at Hinata, "don't you think your taking this too far?" she questioned a little unsure about the whole war idea because as we know people die in wars.

"NO" Tenten, Sakura and Hinata shouted in unison

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmmmm well then...

Read and Review

Flames accepted

and some people do act like this when their PMSing cause I do, my friend crys all week for stupid reason and Corinne will hurt me if I piss her off but you all didn't have to know that -.-

... thanks for reading


	3. Poor Gaara

Me: I Don't Own Naruto Trust Me

Sakura: Wow the writing is so co-ordinated

Tenten: Eh?

Hinata: Don't ask...

Thank you

Michelle

firegoat

Neji's fangirl

Aiko the fangirl

and

NarutoMego

For the reviews love you all XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**

Hinata smiled sweatly, "they went to get reinforcments"

"Hmph this should be fun.. SAKURA, INO COME ON WE'RE PLAYING A FUN GAME" Tenten shouted, she smirked when she heard the two girls sccurying down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Hinata took one of the weapons, "so the war has began" she said smirking.

Ino looked at Hinata, "don't you think your taking this too far?"

"NO" Tenten, Sakura and Hinata shouted in unison

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With the boys**

Naruto and Sasuke have called all the boys from the rookie 9 and Gai's stand to the raman so they could help, they even got the sand nin to come but something seemed to be wrong with Temari...

She was now attacking poor Gaara who's sand didn't seem to be able to keep up with the attacks Temari was throwing at the boy, as much to all the boys surprise she stopped sat down and cried her heart then laughed and ran out of the raman stand like a crazy person.

Kankuro watched his sister run from the raman stand, "she's definatly PMSing... Don't you think Gaara?" he asked looking at his younger brother who was now standing next to him with hardly a scratch on him.

"Yes I think she is" Gaara agreed.

Naruto jumped infront of the two, "Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan have been acting just like Temari, does this mean their PMSing too?" Naruto asked curiously looking at Gaara and Kankuro carefully.

Kankuro's eyes widened, "Uh oh... Ok me and Gaara are used to dealing with Temari when she's PMSing so if they are PMSing it will take all of us to calm them down" he said the ninja before him.

He then pulled a rubber ducky from his pocket and gave it to Gaara, "Gaara you and Hyuga go after Temari... you know what to do" he said nodding at Gaara andd Neji, they nodded back and jumped out of the shop and headed after Temari.

Kankuro turned to the remaining ninja, "take me to them"...

**With the girls**

After waiting for 10 minutes already for the boys the to arrive the girls had gotten bored in other words... Hinata was sat in the corner of the room holding a weapon and crying her eyes out for no reason, Ino was randomly shouting at the birds threw the window and Sakura and Tenten were having what looked like a battle to the death.

The boys had finally arrived at the girls house to see Temari jumped through the window and join the fight with Garra and Neji close behind hiding behind nearby trees.

Shikamaru sighed, 'this is so troublesome' he thought as he walked from the hiding place and stopped four girls with his shadows the one thing he missed was... Hinata.

"Grrrrrrrr let them go!" said Hinata fiercely her eyes red with anger.

Gaara was stood close to Shikamaru now, "let Temari go and get Hinata let me take care of Temari" he whispered frantically to Shikamaru who nodded, he relised Temari and caught Hinata instead with his shadow instead.

Gaara held out the rubber ducky to Temari, "Ok Temari I'll give you the rubber ducky if your a good girl" he said like he was talking to a two year old.

"Really?!" Temari said excitedly.

"No! Temari don't do it it's a trick" shout Tenten snapping the girl out of the duck transe.

"Ah ha so you think you can trick me aye?" said Temari in a pirates voice (It's like she drunk oh well).

Shikamaru sighed at te girls stupidity, "yes we do but over all it's too troublesome so I'm going to watch the clouds" he said letting the four girls go, he walked into the back garden and laid on the bed watching the clouds.

"Oh shit" Garra cursed seeing all the girls turn to him.

"We want to play makeover so you better come quietly or else" growled Tenten holding a long spear at Gaara's neck (HA great time to leave that sand behind buddy XD).

Gaara rised his hands in defeat and let Tenten, Temari and Ino drag him away.

Hinata looked at the open window and smirked, "Any of you follow him your in for a big surprise so I wouldn't try anything funny, come on Sakura" she said loudly then dragged Sakura down to where Ino, Temari and Tenten were.

**With the boys**

"TENTEN'S YOUTH IS GONE" Lee cried unhappily running in circles.

"Will you shut up Hinata's acting most out of character" Kiba said frowning.

They all heard whipering from were Naruto was sat and sure enough it was Naruto sat there and was almost crying, "Are they going to kill Gaara?" he whipered loudly.

"If we follow them I think they may do" Sasuke sighed looking at the floor.

"Well if we can't do anything we may as well go make a plan and I know the best person to do that" Chouji said smirking.

"Who?!" all the boys said/shouted in unison (some louder than others e.g Lee, Kiba and Naruto)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew the bed in the garden would come in handy lmao

Poor Gaara lol should have thought before he left his sand at home and the sand nin were there for a meeting

Read and Review

Next time on PMSing ninjas Gaara's makeover


	4. does it have to have a name?

Me: Don't own Naruto

Gaara: I hate you

Me: awwwww aren't you sweet

Gaara: not really

Me: whatever

Thanks

Gothic Saku-chan

Neji's fangirl

NarutosMego

kittyblah

sasukeuchihaluver

Snoweh Ninja

whoa1250

Hikari Tsuki

Krimson Rogue

:) for the reviews

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Recap**

"TENTEN'S YOUTH IS GONE" Lee cried unhappily running in circles.

"Will you shut up Hinata's acting most out of character" Kiba said frowning.

They all heard whipering from were Naruto was sat and sure enough it was Naruto sat there and was almost crying, "Are they going to kill Gaara?" he whipered loudly.

"If we follow them I think they may do" Sasuke sighed looking at the floor.

"Well if we can't do anything we may as well go make a plan and I know the best person to do that" Chouji said smirking.

"Who?!" all the boys said/shouted in unison (some louder than others e.g Lee, Kiba and Naruto)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With the girls**

Temari looked at her little brother grinning boldly like a mad woman holding a pair of scissors. Hinata raised her eyebrow at the older girl's antics hoping she would calm down just a little because she was making Tenten cry.

Tenten whimpered as Temari got closer to Gaara with the scissors, "stop it Temari you're scaring me" Tenten whimpered looking at Temari with puppy dog eyes.

Sakura's eye lit up, "oh my god Tenten how did you do that?" she asked frantically trying to do the puppy eyes but failing terribly.

Hinata sighed, "Weren't we doing something?" she asked jumping a little as Ino randomly latched onto her arm.

Temari looked over a Gaara, "I didn't want to give him a makeover… I wanted to give the bushy brows one and the bug boy" she said in a sad tone as she began to hack away at Gaara's hair randomly.

"We could get them too" Hinata said grinning evilly trying to shake Ino off her arm.

Temari glanced at the girl, "how?" she asked still cutting poor Gaara's hair.

"Easy Lee absolutely loves Sakura will do anything for her, Ino can do her mind transfer jutsu on Shino and then all we need to do is find a way to stop them from escaping… I'm leaving that to Tenten" Hinata explained to the four girls.

Ino let go of Hinata's arm, "wait what will you be doing while we do everything?" Ino said in a harsh tone.

"Ino-pig what happens when you use your mind transfer jutsu?" Sakura asked smirking a little.

Ino glared at the girl, "shut up forehead girl…" Ino huffed.

Tenten clapped her hands, "so we were going to go though with the plan" she said eagerly.

"Sure and Temari don't go over board on your little brother" said Hinata in a sympathetic tone making her way out of the room followed by Ino, Sakura and Tenten.

**With the boys**

"Shikamaru hurry up with the plan or Gaara will be dead soooooon" Naruto whined loudly into Shikamaru's ear causing the lazy arse to flinch.

"Naruto if your going to shout that in his ear every five seconds he's never going to conduct a plan for us" Kankuro tried to explain nicely to Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed, "This is so troublesome why don't we go ask the Hokage for advice, she is a girl and we could have three people stay behind… which will be Naruto, Shino and Lee" Shikamaru said as he rolled off the comfy bed and began to walk away.

Shino looked at the too boys and sighed, 'this is going to be annoying' he thought to himself.

**With Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Ino **

Ino, Sakura and Hinata just stared a Tenten giving her the what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here look.

"What? I was supposed to come right" Tenten asked sweat dropping.

"No" all the girls said in unison.

"Oh… well I'm here now" Tenten said happily.

Hinata smiled, "yeh we have to get Naruto-kun too now so you can look after Ino's body ok?" Hinata asked politely grinning a little.

"Ooooooooh Naruto-_kun_ aye Hinata" Ino teased laughing.

Hinata glared at the girl unhappily; "shut up Ino your just upset Chouji is not here" Hinata smirked as the girls face turned blood red.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Ok let's go" she said jumping out off the bush and began to sprint towards the three boys.

"What is she doing?" said Ino watching the girl run like an idiot

"We haven't made a plan yet" said Hinata walking after Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sakura who was speedily running towards him making him do a double take, "oh crap… PMSING SAKURA IS HERE EVERYONE RUN!" Naruto screamed like a little girl running in circles causing Sakura to stop running.

"What are you doing Naruto" Sakura asked in an odd tone, the rest of the girls now stood next to her.

Naruto stopped and looked at Sakura, "aren't you going to kill me?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh crap was that of the plan?" asked turning to Hinata frantically.

Hinata raised an eye brow, "no"

"Oh good… anyway Lee I need your help with something back at the house!" she shouted over to the taijutsu user who obeyed immediately following Sakura like a puppy.

When Shino saw the girls he did nothing to stop the capture, he just let Ino take over his body and then Ino and Tenten made their way back to the house leaving Naruto and Hinata alone…

Naruto looked at the girl and smiled, "so Hinata what's it like when you're PMSing?" asked Naruto in a sweet tone (what a great topic starter… idiot).

Hinata glared at the boy, "you feel like you can do anything you want all the time, in a way it's like being drunk" she explained still glaring at him unhappily.

Naruto nodded in understanding, "so what do you mean you can do anything you want… what like?" he asked curiously looking at the girl waiting for a reaction.

Hinata almost laughed at his stupidity, "oh watch this" she said as she cupped the boys face in her hands, she breathed softy against his lips getting closer and closer at each breath until finally their lips had met, as much to Naruto's surprise she slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to explore his mouth making the boy pull away from the kiss and stare and the used to be shy girl he once knew.

"What was that?" he asked in surprise.

Hinata shrugged and began to walk away only to be stopped by someone grabbing her waist and pulling her back into his strong arms hugging her tightly.

Hinata smiled slightly, "Naruto… come on" she said sweetly grabbing his hand and pulling him into the house.

**With Temari**

"So Gaara how do you like your hair?" she asked sweetly to her brother who nodded in reply bushing his hand though his hair.

"It's not bad" he said admiring his new hair cut.

"Good" she said smiling

His hair was shorter than before and all done to one side which everyone who saw in later thought looked really swell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari Tsuki requested naruhina so there you go… it was short and very out of character but its there -.-

Read and review

Bye bye reader's xxxx


	5. The dark side

Me: Don't own Naruto

Naruto: I don't know what to say to you…

Me: pokes with stick I think I killed him

Hinata: He's ok; if he was dead you would be too

Me: backs away slowly

Thanks…

Neji's fangirl

I-luv-Gaara-sama

Lazyshinoby'sgirl

Gothic Saku-chan

Hyuuga Kiaara

Pigs103

brokenAngel89

WeHoldTheseTruths

Hikari Tsuki

Krimson Rogue

-Waterbending angel-

…for the reviews I love you all XD

Ok I want to say I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a happy new year and I hope you all had a nice time.

P.s: I'm writing a fiction the at moment based in the real world with all the Naruto chars in it I was wondering if any of you would like to be in it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**

With Temari

"So Gaara how do you like your hair?" she asked sweetly to her brother who nodded in reply bushing his hand though his hair.

"It's not bad" he said admiring his new hair cut.

"Good" she said smiling

His hair was shorter than before and all done to one side which everyone who saw in later thought looked really swell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Shikamaru's group **

Shikamaru watched as the Hokage looked at them all groggily still nursing a very bad hang over.

"What do you want Shikamaru" she moaned unhappily glaring at the boys.

Sasuke stepped forward, "the girls are PMSing Tsunade, they have already got one hostage" he said in a dead loathing tone.

Tsunade laughed a little, the amusement clearly seen in her young looking eyes, "this is priceless all of them wow… anyway who have they taken hostage?" she asked clearly forgotten about her terrible hangover.

Neji glared at her slightly catching the Hokage's attention, "Gaara" he said simply leaning against the wall.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "for all the people to take why the god damn kage of the sand village, those girls are so going to get it" she growled storming out of the office leaving the boys looking very confused.

"I think we should go after her" Kiba shouted jogging after the Hokage.

Sasuke and Neji sighed, "Maybe everyone's PMSing" they said in unison walking after Kiba followed by the other boys.

**With Hinata and Naruto**

Hinata quickly pulled Naruto into the house quickly and locked the door, she turned to Naruto with a sinister smirk spread across her full lips, "now…where were we" she said wrapping her hand round the back of his head and was just about to kiss him when… -bang-

Tsunade jumped throw the door jumping Hinata and pinning her to the floor, "Where's Gaara?" she shouted in Hinata's ear tightening her grip on the smaller girls arm.

Hinata growled slightly, "Let go of me now!" she shouted throwing the Hokage from her back, Hinata acted quickly grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him down the hall into the girl's dressing room slamming it quickly.

"Tsunade's here!" she shouted frantically.

Tenten looked up from reading the book 'makeover for freaks', "she ruined our last plan" she said in a bored tone flicking throw her book once again.

Sakura looked up from plucking Lee's eyebrows, "oh the time we kidnapped the village elders?" Sakura asked curiously ignoring the banging on the dressing room door.

"Yeh I think it was" Ino said, nodding as she smashed Shino's sunglasses with a sledge hammer.

Temari stood up and opened the door, "hi Hokage-sama can I help you?" she asked politely smiling sweetly.

"Where's Gaara?" she asked glaring at Temari.

"Oh we let him go ages ago" she replied smiling.

"Really then who's in there then" asked the Hokage watching as Temari opened the door further.

Temari smirked when she saw the Hokage's shocked expression, "You can help if you like" she said loudly dragging the Hokage into the dressing room.

**With Shikamaru's group**

Kiba shook his head, "it seems the Hokage has gone to the dark side" he said dully looking at the other boys behind him.

"It's up to us now to rescue the others!" Kiba shouted encouragingly.

Chouji frowned; "maybe later how 'bout we go get something to eat?" he asked smiling, the other boys nodded in approval they hadn't eaten in like three days.

The boys walked down the street in silence making their way to buy some ramen.

Sasuke looked around the group, "something's missing… where are Naruto, Lee and Shino?!" he said frantically looking round the group for the two loud ninja and the quiet creepy one.

"OH CRAP THE GIRLS MUST HAVE THEM!" Kiba shouted running round Sasuke.

"There's nothing we can do you all just need to calm down" said Neji trying to keep a joyful smile of his face on hearing Lee was gone.

Shikamaru nodded slightly, "I agree we can't do anything on an empty stomach now come lets eat" he said as he began to dig into a bowl of ramen he ordered while they were panicking.

They rest of the boys ordered their meals and sat down next to Shikamaru and began to eat away…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it wasn't a bad chap lol

I want to know which pairings you want, there is already naruhina but I want a few more…

Oh and sorry it took long to update I've had quite a lot to do with Xmas and all )

Read and review people

Bye bye x x x x

Happy new year!


	6. OMFG Shino? Lee?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ok?

**Hikari Tsuki**- I wouldn't say war of the worlds if all girls PMS at the same time then yeh it would –nods- thanks for the review.

**Icha Icha DRagon Wolf**- Thank you, Thank you –bows- your review made me smile.

**brokenAngel89**- ok I've never tried them pairings but I'll see what I can do which at this very moment is nothing so I'll do it later -.-

**Lya-** Hinata's already paired with Naruto but I'll try to put a little InoShika in for you.

**Michelle**- Thanks for putting no pressure on the requests are killing me! Joking but I've got to say it's a lot for a girl who was PMSing at the time to take in that may be why the PC broke.

**HIANA****- **you better believes it lol all. Males reading this should take notes because all girls get like this or will.

**NarutosMego****- **Thank you! I'm so happy –grins-

**Artemis 85****-** every time I read that review I just have to laugh :3

**Firegoat- **I know how irritating can one thing be lol I forgot to save it too so this is all from scratch.

**Dakotarox14**- :D thanks

**Neji's fangirl****-** Tell me about it you just want to run round the house screaming like an idiot lol.

**Artemis 85****- **I didn't drop it... or did I -.- now I'm confused.

**Alucard180****- **he he thank you

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With the girls**

Tenten sat in the corner of the room rocking back and froth whimpering in motion. Hinata stood up and looked at her raising an eye brow when she didn't get a response when she punched her weapon master friend.

"Ok what's wrong with Tenten?" she asked prodding the girl hard in the head trying hard to get some sort of reaction.

Temari looked up and smirked, "I made her undress and dress Lee" she said seriously before rolling onto the floor in a fit of laughter, "you should have seen her face, it was the funniest thing I've ever seen" she laughed wiping away a tear from her cheek.

"Temari… Why didn't you take a picture" Hinata whined.

Temari stopped laughing for a moment and went into deep thought, "I don't know to be honest" she said looking over at Tenten who was still in the same state she had been one hour ago.

Sakura walked into the room holding the hand of a now very good-looking Lee, his hair had been cut like Kakashi's but shorter and back, he'd had his eye brows plucked by Sakura and been as we already know been dressed by Tenten but the clothes were chosen by Ino.

Hinata almost slapped herself to make sure it wasn't a dream when he walked in; he almost looked god like in a way.

Lee grinned at them all happily, "Hello! My youthful friends! I just want to thank you for not killing me" he said loud and clearly.

Hinata leaned over to Temari, "he may be good-looking but he's a complete idiot" she whispered quickly into Temari's before they both were rolling on the floor laughing.

Lee looked over at Naruto who was sleeping on the chair snoring away, 'what did I do' he thought in confusion before walking out of the room looking for some food and drink.

He walked into the kitchen to see Shikamaru and the other boys staring throw the window at him, Lee grinned at them and waved, "SO YOU ARRIVED MY YOUTHFUL COMPANIONS" He shouted loudly letting the guys throw the front door. They tumbled over each other ending up in a huge pile in the middle of the kitchen.

"Great we may as well gag ourselves and serve us up with fries" Sasuke said sarcastically desperately trying to push Chouji off his legs.

"Nice enthusiasm Sasuke" growled Kiba as he helps Shikamaru up from the floor.

Kiba turned to Lee and growled, "where is Shino!?" he growled louder and louder.

Lee blinked twice, "he went shopping with Ino for some new clothes" he said in a normal tone.

The boys looked at him in shock, "I can't believe that's Lee" Neji said in a small high pitched voice as he deactivated his bakugan.

"Me neither" said a voice from behind them it was dull and boring.

They turned to see Shino in all his glory and next to him Ino. His dark brown hair was cut into an emo like style but a bit nicer, it was spiked up at the back, he wasn't wearing his sunglasses anymore and he was wearing baggy black jeans with a studded belt and a tight red tank top.

Kiba looked at him and blinked, "what have they done to you?" he questioned slowly.

Anger rose up in Ino, 'how dare he say that when you slaved away shopping for the freak! Say something to the bastard' her inner self screamed, "KIBA! Do you know how long it took us to make him look that sexy!?" Ino screamed in the dog boy's face.

Kiba whimpered in fear cowering away from scary Ino, "No I don't miss" he replied quickly bowing to Ino as he backed away.

"WELL IT WAS LONG YOU IDIOT… where has Tsunade gone now" she finished before walking away quickly down the hall.

Shikamaru sighed at the Ino's stupidness, or was it his own he couldn't work the whole situation was all too troublesome, "Ok one more missing next mission rescue… Naruto" he said without even blinking.

"WHAT WHY DO WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!?" Kiba Shouted loudly at Shikamaru.

"Because we started with him and we're going to end it with him and someone go find Gaara please" he said looking at Kankuro and Neji who nodded in agreement before leaping out of the door in search of Gaara.

"OK let's make a plan" Shikamaru said sitting against the fridge door thinking up a plan while the others chatted to each other, mostly about Lee and Shino's new looked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know there was no pairings in this chap but you know

Lol

And it was a bit short but I did say I would have a new chap u by the end of this weekend so that's what you get XD.

Read and review please

:3


	7. Another notice good and bad news

**Notice**

**Wolves are back in the UK people yay!**

**Oh and sorry for not updating its just I've been banned from the pc; I know it sucks but I'll do the best I can to sneak on the pc and update ok?**

**Parents are so evil -.-'**

**But for now you'll have to wait…**

**Now people who love wolves read this :D**

The return of wild wolves to Scotland would benefit the environment and economy, a study has found.

The feared predators would control the rapidly growing deer population, which has been blamed for destroying trees and vegetation, and help regenerate forests.

Reintroducing wolves would also control the number of animals which eat game birds like the capercaillie and their eggs, according to experts from Imperial College London and two Norwegian universities.

Despite expensive culls, some estimates suggest that deer in the Highlands number almost 500,000, which is close to the land's maximum capacity.

Biologist Dr Eleanor Jane Milner-Gulland, of Imperial College, said: "There would be benefits to both the ecosystem and the regional economy if this path was followed.

"We have shown that reintroducing wolves would significantly reduce the need for expensive culling and the resulting decline in deer numbers would lead to a marked increase in plant and bird life bio-diversity and reforesting the area would be easier too."

The researchers surveyed people living in the Highlands and Scottish cities and found that 43 would like to see the wolf return to Scotland.

Just 14 were opposed to any re-introduction of the once native animals, which were wiped out in Scotland 240 years ago by sheep farmers and landowners.

The study, published in the journal Proceedings of the Royal Society, estimates that up to 500 wolves could be released across the Highlands, allowing up to 25 wolves a territory of about 1,000 sq km.

Within half a century, the deer population would fall to around quarter of its present number.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the info on the wolves above it does belong to our great friend AOL tho hehe**

**Later!**

**Xxxxxx**


	8. Gaara is what?

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto but when i take over the world i will XD.

Ok right I would reply to everyone on here but I'm a bit too lazy -.-'

I'll just leave it and hopefully finish this story… yes I too tired to care what any of you think and no I'm not drunk… yet… I may be later then you will get one hell of a reply hehe :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata looked at Naruto and grinned at his sleeping form, he look really cute snoring away quietly, the sun gleamed throw the window and onto his hair making it shine brighter than gold.

Hinata brushed his hair off his face and kissed his nose, 'never before have I loved someone as much as you Naruto I just hope that when I come off my period I'll still be able to talk to you' she thought while stroking his hair back and scratching his head affectionately.

"Come on Naruto time to wake up" she said kissing him full on the lips waking him up successfully.

Sakura smirked as she looked in the room to see a blushing Naruto and an evil smirking Hinata, 'I love it when Hinata's PMSing even if we do get nothing done round the house it's so much fun and she just looks so creepily evil right now!' inner PMSing Sakura ranted while looking at a mad looking Hinata.

Sakura skipped away down the hall only to bump into a very angry Ino, "Bloody hell Ino what's up with you?" she asked Ino who was literally foaming at the mouth she was that angry.

"Boys are stupid and Tsunade's disappeared" she screamed loudly in Sakura's face then started manically running round in circles occasionally falling over in the process.

"OK! INO INGNORE THOSE STUPID ARSE HOLES AND LETS GO FIND TSUNADE… again" Sakura shouted loudly then grabbing Ino's hand dragged her out of the house and started their search for the great sucker. Lucky for Ino and Sakura she hadn't gone too far and people at least 1 mile away could hear her ranting.

"Oh my god can you hear that?" Ino whispered to Sakura who sweat dropped in reply of the girl's stupid question.

"Ino… you're an idiot" she said bluntly then quickly dragged the random chanting coming from the bar.

As Sakura and Ino entered the bar to find Tsunade cheering Gaara dressed in a red dress off his head, standing next to two drags on a table.

"YOU'RE MEANT TO BE BEATING THEM IN A BEAUTY COMPETION, NOT A SINGING COMPETION" Yelled Tsunade as she slammed a pint onto the table, he was singing so loudly it was knocking him off balance and into the other two drags.

Ino was laughing her head off until the moment she saw the two drags fall onto Gaara, she went into rage going fully red and dived onto the two drags pulling off there wigs practically murdering them as they shrilled at her to get off them.

"TSUNADE! Why didn't you tell us you were entering Gaara in a beauty competition?" Questioned Sakura, the anger boiled right in the back of her voice it sounded like she was about to spit venom on the poor Hokage who just sat there grinning happily to herself.

"WOO, GO ON INO YOU CAN DO IT!" She cheered chanting Ino on, she then turned to Sakura and calmly answered "It would have been a waste to leave the boys new beauty looks to a waste, you silly moo" she said giggling, then once again she turned her attention back to the fight chanting like a banshee leaving Sakura with nothing to do but watch and wish that hell would leave her alone.

Sasuke had followed Sakura and Into all the way to the bar, he peered through the glass windows after they had entered but couldn't get a good enough view of what they were doing to Gaara, so hoping it wasn't to late for him; he strolled into the bar to find what was happening to him. "What the…" He said calmly walking away from the situation.

He then found Sakura was just sitting down on a stool by herself. He walked over to her and looked down at the bar tender who was crouched down hoping not to become apart of the rampage. He then looked back to Sakura glaring at what was happening.

"Glad I'm not a girl" He said to himself, unfortunately she had heard what he had said she turned around and belted him across the room with her fist.

"YOU TRY…Sasuke-kun? Oops" she said sweat dropping as Sasuke claimed out of the wall.

"God damn it Sakura, have you got metal fists or something" he asked growling as he held the humongous lump that had sprouted at the top of his head.

Sakura jumped over the bar and quickly got a bag of peas to help Sasuke, "are you alright Sasuke I'm so sorry I hit you but… you was really really rude to me so I should hit you again for it but I haven't have I?" she asked grinning cheekily at Sasuke who in return glared back.

"Whatever, why is the name of god does a bar have a bag of peas?" he asked chuckling slightly.

"I dunno maybe they like peas?" Sakura grinned back patting his lump on his head causing poor Sasuke to jump in pain, "oh Sasuke I'm so sorry here let me give it a kiss better" she said grinning as she panted a kiss on the large oversized lump on Sasuke's head.

"Erm… thanks" he whispered blushing like mad.

"OH MY GOD GAARA PUT IT AWAY!" they heard a voice shout from the background loudly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys I'm sooooo sorry I ant updated lately but I've been dealing with a lot of things like holidays, looking after my family, doing tests and being there for friends

-.-' it's been one hell of a time!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. BIG BANG

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but when i take over the world I will XD.

Ok right I would reply to everyone on here but I'm a bit too lazy -.-'

But I love you all and I wish you all a Merry belated Christmas X3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap!**

"I dunno maybe they like peas?" Sakura grinned back patting his lump on his head causing poor Sasuke to jump in pain, "oh Sasuke I'm so sorry here let me give it a kiss better" she said grinning as she panted a kiss on the large oversized lump on Sasuke's head.

"Erm… thanks" he whispered blushing like mad.

"OH MY GOD GAARA PUT IT AWAY!" they heard a voice shout from the background loudly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The bar**

Temari walked angrily into the pub marched up to Gaara and grabbed the violin from his hand, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TAKING MY VIOLIN YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT IT'S MINE NOT OURS!" she shouted glaring down at Gaara who was slowly backing away from his older sister grinning sheepishly at her.

He gave a nervous giggle, "erm… the thing is Temari I let Tsunade bet with it I'm afraid it belongs to the man over there" he said pointing at the man next to Tsunade, he looked like he was about to cry when he saw Temari striding towards him, she picked him up by the scuff of his neck and pinned him against the wall.

"You will give me that back or I will ripe out your tongue got it!" she growled bearing her teeth at him, he nodded quickly, she let out a bug smile and dropped him on the floor.

"Gaara my dear brother you EVER let anyone bet my violin again I'll kill you" she said sweetly grinning nastily at her brother, "oh stop that awful sound what are you trying to do… sing my god that's like a sin against everything" she said pulling a face with disgust.

Ino looked at Temari angrily, "hey stop stealing my show you fool" she shouted shaking her fist at Temari.

Sakura ran towards Ino and lowered her fists, "are you stupid… what am I saying of course you are. DO NOT ANGER TEMARI. What happened last time?" she said frustrated pulling Ino away from Temari at least until they were out of range and that was up to where Sasuke was.

Ino tapped her chin, "well… she stuck my head in the freezing turned the air conditioning too freezing, stuck lollies to my head, then she locked me in a cupboard and played the song from the teletubbies theme tune" she shivered in thought.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "you girls are… lovely to each other" he finished clutching the peas closely to his head grinning sheepishly at Sakura.

Tsunade's wasted form staggered slowly towards them holding a bag on coins to her chest, "g-guysss you er… oh yeh n-never guess what I-I won yay!" she stuttered flailing the bag of money round the air grinning happily.

Sakura put her arm round her, "here yes very good maybe it would have been better if they weren't chocolate pennies" she said sympathetically patting her arm in comfort, "come on Sasuke lets take her home, Ino stop it… put the vodka down now! Good now lets go Temari grab Gaara we're leaving" she finished dragging Tsunade with her.

**Back at the house**

Tenten wandered the house Neji strolling quietly behind her, "OK where is everybody… HINATA!!" she shouted loudly round the house.

"YEAH I'M IN THE KITCHEN" she shouted back in reply.

"oh righto then" she said to herself jogging in the direction of the kitchen, "hey what you making for dinner my dear?" she asked smiling nicely.

Neji walked in from behind her, "hey Naruto" he smirked as the blonde boy jumped from his position, "your jumpy what's up?" he asked grinning.

"oh she's having a mood swing just trying to get on her bad side" he whispered back frantically in reply.

Hinata looked up listening intently then gave up and turned towards Tenten, "have you seen the others they've been gone quite a while oh and cut those carrots for me too" she asked looking at Tenten waiting for a reaction and answer.

Tenten looked at her a little afraid and started to peal and cut the carrots, "you know what I've been looking for them all morning… I wonder where they could gone" she pondered while quickly chopping the carrots.

BANG!

Hinata rolled her eyes, "sounds like their back"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MERRY XMAS

Hope the chap was ok XD


End file.
